fra_middleweightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaizen
Description Kaizen is a 4WD Middleweight robot that fought in the latter half of the 2018. It was armed with a axe powered by a CIM motor. Whilst quick, it suffered from motor reliability issues, often burning out a drive motor or two after each event and the axe wasn't capable of self-righting the robot. The name of the Kaizen comes from the team name meaning "Continuous Improvement" in Japanese. Combat Record EXR Chatham 2018 The first appearance of Kaizen was at the EXR Chatham event for 2018, which was also playing host to the FRA Middleweight championship. Kaizen first fought Audacious in a whiteboard match where the pair collided, bending Kaizen's side armour from the force. However, Audacious broke down shortly into the fight and Kaizen won the fight. Kaizen then went into the first of two qualifying melee with Crackers, Voodoo Chilie and Audacious. After pushing Audacious, it got involved with a tussle with Voodoo shortly before flying over the top of Crackers thanks to its drum. After being pushed by Voodoo, Kaizen broke down in the fight and subsequently lost the fight. Kaizen then went into the second qualifying melee with Voodoo Chile, Backflip and Gaston. After launching at Gaston, Kaizen then pushed both Backflip and Voodoo before focusing on Voodoo, attempting to ram it into the side wall. Both robots got flipped by the floor flipper and as the axe had broke down from the last fight, Kaizen could not self right and lost the melee. In the final match involving Kaizen at this event, it was teamed up with Voodoo Chilie to face Audacious and Gnasher as a tag team. By this point, Kaizen was beginning to suffer motor failure and didn't move across the arena as smoothly as before and the axe was still not working. It eventually got trapped by the disabled Audacious and lost the match. However, it did come 6th overall in the championship. EXR Cheltenham 2018 Kaizen went into a qualifying match for the Middlewight finals here against Backflip and Gaston. However, the drive speed controller on the robot kept on cutting out so struggled to move freely across the arena. It eventually got pitted by Backflip, putting it out of the contest. It then went into a tag team match, paired with Two Headed Death Flamingo against Beast and Backflip. Although the axe was working in this event, the drive was still cutting out (although it was able to push the much heavier Beast). It eventually got pitted by Backflip again. After this event, Kaizen was retired to be replaced by Jibril, the former providing many parts for the successor. A featherweight was also created using parts from Kaizen called Azriel. Record Table 1 It wasn't clear who won the match? 2 Although Kaizen was not named as the winner of this match, Two Headed Death Flamingo was declared the winner so this would count as a technical victory. * Wins: 2 * Draws: 0 * Losses: 4 Outcomes